This invention relates to a pump assembly and, more particularly, to a pump assembly which is driven by an electrical motor for pumping water, or the like.
Electrically driven water pumps for use in systems in which persons physically contact the water in the system, such as in swimming pools, household water systems, lavatories, and the like, present potential safety hazards. This is largely due to the fact that any break down in the internal insulation of the motor can impart an electrical voltage to the output shaft of the motor which can be conducted through the shaft, the mounting bracket for the pump and motor, and the pump housing to the electrical conductive water supply.
Although various techniques have been proposed to insulate the drive shaft from the water in the system, these solutions have been less than completely effective. Also, even in situations where the output shaft of the electrical motor is effectively insulated from the water, a hazard still exists due to the possibility of current traveling from the motor through the metal mounting bracket and the pump housing to the water.